goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celia Graham
Celia Graham is a Scottish actress. Biography Born in Glasgow, Scotland, she began performing at the age of eleven at Glasgow's Theatre Royal. She prominently performed as a musical theatre actress, appearing in stage productions as well as providing vocals for the soundtracks of several films and appearing in a number of concerts. She made her sole screen acting appearance as Alice Monaghan in the television series Sea of Souls. Singing Graham made her professional debut as Maria in West Side Story but found her greatest role as Christine Daaé in The Phantom of the Opera and its sequel, Love Never Dies. She also appeared in major roles in a variety of shows including Alice Beane in Titanic and Ensign Nellie Forbush in South Pacific. Film Easy Virtue (2008)(soundtrack only) *Makin' Whoopee (solo) *Pack Up Your Troubles in Your Old Kit Bag (solo) The Invisible Woman (2013)(soundtrack only) *The Last Rose of Summer (solo) Stage West Side Story (2000) *Balcony Scene (Tonight)(duet) *One Hand, One Heart (duet) *Tonight Quintet (contains solo lines) *I Feel Pretty (contains solo lines) *Somewhere (contains solo lines) *A Boy Like That (duet) *Finale (duet) Les Misérables (2000) Whore *Lovely Ladies Cosette (understudy) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Every Day/A Heart Full of Love (reprise) (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Epilogue The Phantom of the Opera (2008) *Think of Me (contains solo lines) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *Little Lotte (duet) *The Mirror (duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *Prima Donna *Why Have You Brought Me Here? (duet) *All I Ask of You (duet) *All I Ask of You (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (solo) *Wandering Child (duet) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *Don Juan (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) Love Never Dies (2011) *Look with Your Heart (duet) *Beneath a Moonless Sky (duet) *Once Upon Another Time (duet) *Mother Please, I'm Scared! (contains solo lines) *Ten Long Years of Yearning (duet) *Dear Old Friend (contains solo lines) *Before the Performance (contains solo lines) *Love Never Dies (solo) *Ah, Christine! (duet) *Gustave! Gustave! (contains solo lines) *Finale (duet) A Night with the Phantom (2011) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) Sweet Smell of Success (2012) *Rita's Tune (solo) Titanic (2013) *The First Class Roster (duet) *Godspeed Titanic *I Have Danced (duet) *Wake Up, Wake Up! *Dressed In Your Pyjamas In the Grand Salon *To the Lifeboats *The Foundering *Finale - In Every Age/Godspeed, Titanic (Reprise) South Pacific (2014) *A Cockeyed Optimist (solo) *Twin Soliloquies (duet) *I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair (contains solo lines) *I'm in Love With a Lovely Guy (contains solo lines) *Honey Bun (contains solo lines) *Some Enchanted Evening (reprise)(solo) *Finale (Dites-Moi) (contains solo lines) Cats (2014) *Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *The Naming of Cats *The Old Gumbie Cat *Bustopher Jones (contains solo lines) *Old Deuteronomy *The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles *The Song of the Jellicles (contains solo lines) *Gus the Theatre Cat (duet) *Growltiger's Last Stand (contains solo lines) *Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats Gallery easyvirtue.jpg|Easy Virtue. grahamchristine.jpg|'Christine Daaé' in Love Never Dies. grahamrita.jpg|'Rita' in Sweet Smell of Success. grahamhembrough.jpg|'Alice Beane' and Edgar Beane in Titanic. castiglionigraham.jpg|'Asparagus' and Jellylorum in Cats. Graham, Celia Graham, Celia Graham, Celia